


Internet Friends

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Meeting, Fluff, Getting Together, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic and Kellin are internet friends who have never met in person. What is going to happen when Kellin tells Vic that he is going to move even further away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow such a creative title...

**Vic:**  i really wish you were here rn :/

**Kellin:**  i know! me too! we would have so much fun!

Conversations like this weren't exactly unusual between Vic and Kellin. The two were best friends but their situation was a bit unusual. They had never seen each other in person. 

Vic lived in the sunny San Diego while Kellin's home was in Michigan. The pair had approximately 2 343 miles and a 3 hour time difference between them. They were determined to meet one day and had made lots of plans for what they could do together when the time came, but at the moment it just wasn't possible. They were both still in high school and were pretty sure that their parents wouldn't share their enthusiasm about traveling to another state to meet someone who they had befriended over the internet. 

**Vic:**  i know! one day we're definitely going to meet! and i'm going to hug you so hard!

**Kellin:**  me too! can't wait! :)

.-.-.

**Kellin:**  you know what i just heard vic?

**Vic:**  what?

**Kellin:** my dad got a new job and we're moving in a month.

**Vic:**  where are you moving to?

**Kellin:**  ...new york...

**Vic:**  that's even further away than michigan! :(

**Kellin:**  i know!! :( but were still going to meet one day, i'm sure of it!

**Vic:**  of course! if it means that i have to travel all across the country then so be it!

.-.-.

About a month after that conversation Vic was having an awful Monday. Everything that could go wrong, went wrong. On top of that Kellin hadn't replied to any of his messages that morning. It was unusual, since the two of them were practically always messaging to each other. First messages of the day being good morning ones and the last ones being goodnight ones. A few times they had even stayed up all night talking to each other on skype. So 8 hours of silence was indeed a bit unusual occurrence. 

Vic tried to blame it on the fact that today was going to be Kellin's first day in the new school. They had talked about it last night and Vic had reassured Kellin that he would be fine. Kellin had responded with a "i know ;)" and while Vic had found the choice of a smiley face a bit weird he had gotten the idea that Kellin wasn't that nervous about his first day in the new school. 

After skipping the breakfast and miraculously catching the bus in time Vic arrived at the school gates. Hopefully the rest of the day would go more smoothly, he thought while walking towards the front doors.

Vic lived quite far away from the school and the bus he had to use was always unnecessarily early at the school. But despite that, the yard was quite full of people already. Some chatting with their friends, some just walking towards the doors in a zombie like state like Vic. He really hated Mondays. 

When he was getting closer to the doors he saw something that made him stop on his tracks and caused him to became instantly more alerted. 

Next to the doors stood a dark haired boy about Vic's age. The boy looked really familiar but he couldn't be who Vic thought he was. He couldn't be Kellin. But the resemblance was incredible, Vic had seen Kellin while video chatting with him and he had seen pictures of him. The boy next to the doors looked _so similar_  but he couldn't be Kellin, could he?

The boy was looking around, looking like he was searching something, or someone. Suddenly his gaze locked with Vic's and he smiled widely, waving at him. Holy shit, it really was Kellin!

Vic was in shock, unable to move until he saw Kellin approaching him. Vic sprung to action and ran towards Kellin, engulfing him in a huge hug. Kellin laughed a little and hugged Vic back just as tightly. 

"Hi," Kellin said, still hugging Vic. 

"This isn't New York," was all Vic could think of saying. 

"Great observation," Kellin commented. "I knew you were a smart one."

"Oh shut up," Vic said and finally stepped away from Kellin to look at him in the eyes. "You know what I meant."

"Yeah, I know." Kellin said with a smile. 

"So...? Care to explain?" Vic asked. 

"Well, my dad did get a new job," Kellin explained. "He just got it from San Diego instead of New York."

"Why did you tell me that  you're moving to New York then?" Vic asked, confused.

"I planned to tell you the truth. Believe me, I was typing the message as soon as my parents told me the news." Kellin said. "But then I thought how funny it would be to surprise you instead." 

Vic couldn't believe his ears. He was surprised, indeed.

"So I told you that we're moving to New York. You can't believe how difficult it was to keep this as a secret!" Kellin said smiling widely. "So many times I got close to just telling you the truth. Like this morning, I had so refrain from sending you any messages to keep myself from ruining my plan."

"So you live here? And go to same school as me?" Vic checked.

"Yup," Kellin replied. "Get used to the idea of spending a lot of time with me and probably getting bored of my constant presence." 

"I could never," Vic replied. They had been pretty much inseparable when the only form of communication had been through the internet so he had no doubt that they would spend a lot of time together now when they were really able to do it. 

Kellin gave Vic a bright smile just as the bell rang. 

"C'mon, I'll show you to your first class," Vic said and started to walk towards the doors again. "As much as I'd love to just skip school and hang out with you today we can't have you being late on your first day. Besides, apparently we have all the time in the world to spend together after school."

Maybe Vic didn't hate Mondays as much anymore. This one had definitely turned to better. And if from now on he was going to go to the same school as his best friend, he couldn't imagine things being that bad. 

 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year and a half (omg) after the first part was published, someone requested a part two for this oneshot.

You know how you can absolutely love something, like a certain food you only get every now and then, and if you were to eat it every day it wouldn’t taste half as good?

That was a thought that had been bugging Vic ever since he found out that he’d be able to spend time with Kellin face to face, every day. He’d been worried that their friendship would change, maybe Kellin would get bored with him or maybe he’d see Vic differently. But so far, that hadn’t happened.

It had been two months since Kellin moved to San Diego, and the two had been pretty much inseparable. Vic was probably the happiest he’d been in his life, and now when he didn’t need to worry about getting bored with each other, Vic had found a new concern. 

He was pretty sure the feelings he felt for Kellin were a bit more than could be considered friendly. He was starting to notice  _ feelings  _ towards Kellin.

And it didn’t help that Kellin seemed to be even more affectionate in real life. He had always been more open, spontaneously sending Vic messages about how he wanted to hug him, or just generally spend time with him. Now when he didn’t need to settle for words, Kellin had proven to be true to his word, being an eager hugger and giving the best hugs Vic could imagine. Every morning he’d be greeted with one, and at the end of the day when they eventually had to part ways, Kellin was sure to hug him goodbye. And Vic could almost swear that the hugs kept getting longer, tighter, and warmer as the time went on. Or maybe it was just because of Vic’s crush, and his overactive imagination. 

Sometimes Vic could  swear Kellin was flirting with him, but that couldn’t be possible. Sometimes he’d catch Kellin staring at him, but he brushed it off as a coincidence. It was probably just hopeful thinking. 

Nevertheless, over the past weekend Vic had been building courage to come clean about his feelings. He was pretty sure Kellin was starting to notice his occasional odd behaviour and had come to the realisation that things weren’t going to go anywhere if he didn’t open his mouth and tell Kellin how he felt. He just had to hope Kellin would feel the same, or if not, he’d be able to look past it and stay as friends until Vic got over his crush.

The school day seemed to drag on forever, and Vic both couldn’t wait for it to be over, and hoped it to last longer so he’d have more time to think about how he’d tell Kellin. 

“Is everything alright?” Kellin asked as they were eating lunch. He looked worried and kept his volume quiet enough so their friends didn’t hear. Over the two months Kellin had become a part of Vic’s friend group, and Vic was happy his friends had welcomed Kellin so quickly. It was like they had known longer. Which, they kinda had, given the amount Vic had told them about Kellin, and how much Kellin had heard about Vic’s friends. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Vic said and smiled a little. That was a lie, he was so nervous he could barely stomach his food. Only a few more hours though, and it would be over. Vic wasn’t sure if he should be reassured or even more nervous. 

“You sure?” Kellin asked, not looking convinced.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Vic said and nodded. “Do you think you could come over after school?”

“Yeah, of course,” Kellin said. “I’ll meet you by the doors?”

“Okay.”

After a nerve wrecking rest of the school day, the bell finally rang to dismiss them from their last lesson. If you’d ask Vic what he’d learned at school today, he wouldn’t be able to answer, his mind being elsewhere and not focusing on the topics. He was lucky none of the teachers had noticed his lack of attention. 

Vic walked slowly to the front doors of their school, noticing Kellin waiting there already. He had flashbacks to their first day at school together. When he’d noticed his long-distance internet friend standing by the doors of his high school. Vic had been so happy to have his best friend in the same school as him, and never had he expected his feelings towards Kellin to change like this. 

Vic had never felt like this. Sure, he’d had crushes towards other boys before, but they were nothing compared to how he was feeling now. He wasn’t sure how to approach the situation, and the aspect of being turned down scared him to no end. Would Kellin be chill about it? Or would it be really embarrassing for Vic?

As he reached Kellin, Vic willed his brain to stop the never ending doubts and forced a smile on his face, greeting Kellin happily. “Hi!”

“Hi, what took you so long?” Kellin asked as they started walking towards where the bus would be leaving from. 

“Oh, the hallways were busy,” Vic lied, obviously not telling Kellin that he’d tried to procrastinate meeting him.

“Oh, okay,” Kellin said and they walked to the bus, getting in and sitting down. The trip to Vic’s house was filled with unusual silence that was no doubt raising questions in Kellin’s mind. For Vic’s fortune, he didn’t voice them.

When they arrived at the right bus stop, they thanked the driver and exited the bus. They walked to Vic’s house and went straight through the empty house to Vic’s room. His parents were still at work and Mike was god knows where doing things Vic was happier not knowing about. 

Kellin threw his backpack to the floor and fell on Vic’s bed, letting out an exaggerated sigh while doing so. Vic trailed behind, closing the door and putting his backpack neatly down next to his desk. He scratched the back of his neck while looking at Kellin, trying to figure out how to bring up the subject.

“I have something I need to tell you,” Vic said softly, feeling his heartbeat in his ears. This was it, the moment that could change their friendship. What was left to find out was whether it’d be to the better or worse.

“Will it explain why you’ve been so odd lately? Especially today?” Kellin asked knowingly, sitting up on the edge of Vic’s bed.

“Yeah,” Vic said and sat down next to Kellin, keeping his eyes cast downward and trying to keep his breathing under control.

“Vic, it’s me, there’s no need to be nervous,” Kellin said, obviously noticing how uncomfortable Vic looked. “It’s just me.”

Vic took a deep breath and nodded a little, bracing himself for whatever reply he would get. It was now or never, and he definitely wasn’t backing down now, when he had gotten this close.

“I-I think I like you, as in more than a friend,” Vic said nervously, lifting his head to look at Kellin and see his reaction.

And Kellin laughed.

He laughed and it stung. It really fucking stung. Vic had thought that Kellin would be a little more considerate. Maybe he’d have let Vic down but not like this. Vic expected more from Kellin. He swallowed the lump steadily forming in his throat, and was about to make some sort of a reply when Kellin spoke first.

“Finally you said it!” Kellin exclaimed, stopping his laughter but smiling widely. “I’ve been dropping hints for the past month or so but you’re so clueless it’s almost adorable.”

Vic tilted his head to the side, furrowing his eyebrows and looking at Kellin questioningly. He had no clue what Kellin was talking about.

“Vic, I like you too,” Kellin beamed and Vic almost fell from the edge of the bed. His eyes must have been the size of a moon because Kellin laughed again.

“What?” Vic asked, the initial shock disappearing but the confusion still lingering. 

“I like you too,” Kellin said again and Vic’s heart skipped a beat. “To be honest I had a small crush on you while we were talking online but now when I’ve got to spend time with you and learnt more about you I’m certain I like you.”

The confusion turned into a shy smile and red cheeks as Vic processed Kellin’s words. He liked Vic too!

“But what are those hints you’re talking about?” Vic asked, scooting closer and tentatively bringing his hand over Kellin’s that was resting on the bed in between them. Was this too much? No, definitely not, he thought when he felt Kellin turn his hand so they could hold them properly. 

“Well, I was nervous about telling you about my feelings. I had a small idea that you might like me too, but I wasn’t sure. I started dropping hints that I like you, you know, some occasional flirting, being more touchy-feely, lingering looks, things like that. I was hoping you’d maybe make a move and ask me out.”

“Well, in that case,” Vic said, finding a bit of his normal confidence back. “What are you doing this friday?”

“Going out with you I hope?” Kellin asked cheekily. 

“You bet,” Vic said and smiled brightly. This had turned out way better than he’d imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, I hope you liked it! ^_^  
> Let me know if there's mistakes and I'll fix them. :)


End file.
